


Invites

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Fight Like A Krogan, Run Like A Leopard [24]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Inspired by Twitter, Post-Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Hey, Connie, guess what?” Samantha called, after checking her messages and putting the popcorn in the microwave.





	Invites

“Hey, Connie, guess what?” Samantha called, after checking her messages and putting the popcorn in the microwave. Connie glanced over from some ‘Black Widow’ reruns.

“What?”

“We got invited to a couple of parties this weekend!”

“Huh. Looks like things are finally starting to get back to normal.” Connie commented, before taking a sip of her coffee as the popcorn finished popping and Samantha poured it into a bowl.

“Yeah.” Samantha agreed, flopping down beside her with the popcorn “…We’re skipping both, right?”

“Of course we are.” Connie confirmed, reaching over to kiss her before stealing some of her food.


End file.
